


With a Flourish

by BaredWolf



Series: First Kiss Fics [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bookstore, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: In which Charlie plays matchmaker, and Dean gets exactly what he was hoping for.





	

Dean wasn't so sure that the new kid was going to work out.

Charlie, his manager, had hired him, this Castiel guy, and she insisted he was fine, could handle it. So far, Dean had watched him frighten off two customers by being, well, weirdly blunt, and he had managed to topple a display of bookmarks which was a pain in the ass to clean up.

Which, as much as Dean loved Flourishes, the bookstore was just a part time job to help pay the bills while he got his masters degree in mechanical engineering. So this was very much not his circus and not his monkeys. Charlie could do as she saw fit. But besides all of the other super obnoxious things about Castiel, the guy was just goddamned distracting. Who the hell gave him permission to be that attractive, is what Dean wanted to know. Because, well. Fuck. Dean kept getting sidetracked from stocking the display of new releases by the idea of Castiel shoving him up against a shelf and kissing him roughly. He looked tall enough to do it, and Dean could see the line deceptively of broad shoulders hidden beneath a soft sweater. And his hands, too, Dean thought, would feel really nice tangled in Dean's hair...

So he was pretty sure that this wouldn't work out. Because he couldn't get his work done.

"You should probably just make out with him already."

Dean nearly jumped when Charlie's voice whispered in his ear, suddenly, and he turned to glare at her.

"Don't sneak up on me," he nearly snarled, but there was laughter in Charlie's eyes at his response. She knew him too well.

"Don't make it so easy, Winchester," she retorted. "But really, the tension in here is so thick..." she mimed cutting the air.

Dean rolled his eyes. His bisexuality was something of an open secret among his friends, but he wouldn't exactly consider himself out. Definitely not hitting on the hot new guy-level out.

"He _is_ gay," Charlie added. "Or at least into dudes. And you, my friend," she said, poking him in the arm, "are definitely his type." Dean looked at her, perplexed.

"How do you..." he started to ask.

"Please, basic background check," Charlie answered. He gave her a pointed look, and she had the good grace to blush a bit as she shrugged and admitted "I hacked him." And then, indignant and Dean's reproaching look, "What? I like to be thorough."

Dean sighed and resumed stacking books as the little bell over the shop door dinged and a pair of students entered.

"But seriously go make out with him" Charlie hissed before scampering off. Dean could feel the back of his neck beating and didn't dare sneak a glance at Castiel to see what he thought of that little exchange.

\---

Charlie took off early, that evening, leaving Dean to both close up shop with Castiel and suspect that Charlie was using her managerial powers for evil matchmaking purposes.

He had just finished showing Castiel how to close out his register, and Dean had to say that the guy was really growing on him. He was weird, sure, but Dean liked his directness, his intensity. And his amazingly blue eyes weren't so bad either.

"I'll go lock these up," he said, stacking the two register cash drawers on top of each other. "Actually," he continued, "come with me. I gotta move a couple of the new deliveries in the store room and I could use a hand."

"Okay," Castiel replied, the deep rumble of his voice making the word sound like an enticement.

"You look like you workout," Dean commented as they made their way to the back of the dimly lit store. He didn't mean it as a come on, honestly, but he didn't realize how it sounded until the words were already out of his mouth. Fortunately, Castiel didn't seem to notice.

"I like to swim," he replied, and suddenly Dean had a powerful mental image involving a speedo. He coughed a little, trying to dispel the surge of heat that slammed through him.

"Good. Some of this shit's kinda heavy," he said, a bit gruff.

He put the drawers in their place in the office and locked it up for the night. But when he unlocked the store room, his keys slipped from his grasp, skittering across the concrete floor and under a shelf.

"Fuck me," Dean cursed, as he got down on his hands and knees to reach under the shelf and retrieve them. He snagged the keys and stuffed them into his pocket as he stood. "So," he began, about to give Castiel the run down of what when where when he finally turned enough to be facing him again and took in the flush that had bloomed on Castiel's cheeks. His eyes were wide and bright, his lips slightly parted, as he stared at Dean transfixed. _Fuck me_ , Dean thought, feeling his heart rate pick up. Unable to help himself, he gave Castiel a little smile, a smirk that said _see something you like, did ya?_ And Castiel definitely had, because in the next moment he was crowding into Dean's space and Dean was reaching for him, Dean's hands coming up to cup his roughly stubbled jaw as they collided in a kiss. And then there was a hard presence against Dean's back: the shelf, he realized, with a soft laugh.

Castiel pulled away at that looking confused at the grin on Dean's face.

"I..." he started to say, but Dean pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Been thinking about this all day," he growled against Castiel's jaw, biting gently at his earlobe and there it was, Castiel's hands slid into his hair and Dean groaned. "Didn't expect to get my wish." He felt Castiel smile against his skin, and then Castiel tugged at his hair to guide their mouths back together.

They never did get those deliveries put away.   
\---

Amazingly, it took a full week of sneaking around before Charlie caught them making out in the stock room. Dean had Castiel's shirt untucked and halfway up his ribs when she barged in.

"Seriously?" Charlie squeaked as the door fell closed behind her, throwing her hands up in front of her face. "Ugh, god, put it away boys!" she insisted. With one hand covering her eyes and the other pointing sloppily in their general direction, she said "not here!"

Dean laughed, unwinding himself from Cas and straightening his hair. "Sorry, Charlie."

"But you did kind of bring this on yourself," Castiel added, tucking his shirt back into place.

Charlie made an indignant noise and crossed her arms, glaring at them. "Back to work, monkeys," she ordered. "And I promise to only use my powers for good," she said with a grin. "Anyways," she said to Dean, "I told you so." She laughed as he flipped her off on his way back into the store.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for using the incredible Charlie Bradbury primarily as a matchmaking plot device, but these numbskulls seriously need her help. 
> 
> Also it's been a while since I've written these two, so I apologize for any dustbunnies you encounter.


End file.
